Generally, portable terminals having a camera device, which is typically implemented as a digital camera, can take various types of photographs by using the camera device. The camera device or portable terminal having a camera also includes a display unit and the camera is typically disposed on a side opposite to the display unit. Namely, in the digital camera device and/or portable terminal having a camera, the camera is disposed at the opposite side of a view finder and/or display unit (screen). In the case of a portable terminal having a dual camera, a first camera (i.e., front camera) disposed at the same side as the display unit has a lower resolution as compared to a second camera (i.e., rear camera) disposed at the opposite side of the display unit. Namely, the rear camera has higher resolution as compared to the front camera.
In camera devices or portable terminals having a camera as described above, if a photographer takes a photo looking at the camera (e.g., self-shot) or looking at the rear camera in the portable terminal having a dual camera, the photographer cannot look at the display unit. In this case, the photographer cannot correctly identify the composition of the subject photographed by the camera, because the photographer cannot look at the display unit or view finder, and thereby cannot identify if an error occurs. For example, when taking a portrait, various errors may occur such as a subject of the image, namely a person, may stand out of the photographing composition or the subject may only be partially photographed.
Further, in various cases in which the photographer takes a photo by holding the camera upwards, by holding the camera downwards, or by directly looking at the subject, the eyes of the photographer are in the same direction as the display unit. However, the photographer cannot look at the display unit. In this case, the photographer cannot identify if an error occurs, even though the subject is out of the photographing composition, is only partially photographed, etc.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for photographing a subject in a composition desired by a photographer in a situation in which the photographer cannot look at a display unit (i.e., screen) in a camera device or portable terminal having a camera.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.